Because of you
by TML
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose. They blame a certain CSI for all that went wrong in their life. Calleigh is out of the hostpital and Eric plans a special dinner just for her. Also BBQ at the bosses house...read and review. C/E...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first CSI fanfic… I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling…

Chapter One.

"Calleigh?" Eric reached out a hesitant hand to her only to have her push it away and back away from him.

"Calleigh please look at me."

"No! Just leave me… please, I can't… I can't do this anymore. Please…" she pleaded moving further from his grasp.

"Please" she whispered, his heart broke when he saw the tears running down her face.

"Let me help you." He begged reaching for her once more only to have her push his hand away again.

*** Earlier***

"What do we have?" Calleigh asked as she and Eric made their way to Horatio.

Before he could respond Alexx cut in. "Caucasian female, early thirties looks to be beaten to death but I won't know for sure until I get the body to the lab." She told them removing her gloves.

"I guess we better get started." Calleigh announced making her way to the body.

Eric turned to the surrounding area to see if he could find any tracks left by the attacker.

"Found blood under her finger nails." Ryan said as Calleigh snapped a couple pictures of the victim's body.

"Hopefully it belongs to our killer." She smiled zooming her lens in on the bruises that covered the woman's body.

"I found some tire tracks." Eric told Horatio while snapping pictures. "Good work Eric, keep looking" Horatio adjusted his glasses and walked over to the body.

"Find anything?" He asked his two CSI's.

"Ryan found some blood under the finger nails, some finger prints, we'll know more once Alexx can examine her." She lowered her camera taking all the pictures needed from the scene.

"I'll be glad when this shift is over" Ryan said running the blood sample they had retrieved underneath the victim's nails.

"You and me both man… no matter how many crime scenes I process it still amazes me the extend someone will go to take a live, you think you've seen it all."

"Eric? Did you get anything off of the victim's prints?" Horatio asked stepping into the lab.

As if on cue the machine beeped giving them a match.

"Sandra Mitchell, reported missing a week ago." Eric told him and not seconds later Horatio's phone went off.

He answered the phone placing it to his ear. "Okay Alexx I will be there in a minute."

He snapped his phone shut and made his way to the door. "Alright Eric, find out who reported her missing and let me know if you get a match on any of the prints found on the body."

Ryan looked to his screen as the results for the blood sample came in. "Eric, the blood under the victim's nails belongs to her."

"Are you sure? Why would she scratch at herself?" He asked as he looked at the screen.

***

"What do you have for me Alexx?" Horatio walked in to find Calleigh already there.

Alexx moved towards the neck and began turning the head when Horatio's phone rang.

"Thanks Ryan" He said hanging up and redirected his attention back to Alexx.

"Ryan says the blood under the nails belongs to the victim."

"Well that explains what I am about to show you." She told him pointing to the marks at the back of the victims head.

"What would make her claw at her own skin?" Calleigh asked stepping closer to the body.

"I asked her the same exact thing. So I looked a little deeper and that's when I found this." She told them holding up a little device.

"What is that?"

"I don't know Horatio, I am only here to tell you how she died." She placed the little electronic piece into an evidence bag and handed it to Calleigh. With it she walked out of the lab.

"Hey guys" she smiled as she found Ryan hunched over looking at the prints while Eric was trying to match the tire marks he had found.

"Hey Calleigh, what've you got?" Eric asked looking up.

"Well Alexx found this in the victims head." She opened the small evidence bag and took out the little electronic device.

"What is it?" Eric asked taking the small piece and looking at it closely.

"I have no idea, that's why I'm here." She took the piece from him and placed it under the magnifying glass to get a better look.

"Hey" Natalia said joining the team in the lab. "Horatio had me look up similar MO's after locating the device and guess what?"

"It's not the first time?" Ryan asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope, two other females within the last 4 weeks. Erica Carter from Virginia and Crystal Johnson from North Carolina, both were reported missing and then found one week later dead, both had their own blood under their nails, both Caucasian and in their early thirties."

"Crystal Johnson" Calleigh repeated.

"You know that name Cal?" Eric asked breaking her concentration.

"It sounds so familiar I've heard it somewhere." She paused trying to remember where she'd heard it.

"We'll need the evidence collected from those crime scenes." She told Natalia as she turned to the magnifying glass once again.

"Already on its way." Horatio smiled walking into the lab. "Anything on the device?"

"Well I found the serial number, with any luck we'll find the company that carries it and hopefully they'll have the name of the buyer."

"Good work, Alexx said the cause of death was repeated blows, the one to kill her was a kick to the abdomen, victims rib broke, puncturing her lung causing internal bleeding."

They'd all seen so many ways people had been killed before but to go in such a painful way made the team cringe.

"Horatio the tire tracks we found at the scene belong to an SUV, Trail Blazer maybe Explorer."

"Good work Eric. Anything from the prints found on the body?"

"All of them belonged to Sandra Mitchell except for two. I've ran them through CODIS, couldn't get a match." Ryan replied.

"I talked with the investigators that were on the other two cases and they told me the only prints they found were those of the victims, so we may have the killers print." Natalia cut in as the chance of catching the killer grew.

"That is definitely a plus Ms. Boa Vista. Alright, keep looking Ryan. Calleigh, what about the device?"

"I found the company that sells it, they're called Electronic Solutions, they manufacture electronic devices for automatic blinds, doors, remote controls for your TV, radio, you name it. They reported a batch of them stolen 6 weeks ago."

"Giving our killer a week before the first murder." Horatio remarked as he played with the tip of his glasses.

AN: Well that's it for Chapter one…let me know if I should continue… R/R please.


	2. Chapter 2

­­­­­­­­

"Was there anything this device could have triggered at the scene?" Ryan asked.

"No it would need a remote, kind of like an on and off switch. I'm going to take it to the AV guys and hopefully they can tell us what exactly this was programmed to control." Calleigh said placing the device back in the evidence bag.

"We aren't the first ones to call and ask about the device. I asked if they finger printed their employees and lucky for us they do, unfortunately the boss is out of town on business for another two days so we cant get a list of employees or the prints until he gets back."

"Okay, good work…its late why don't you all go home and we'll start fresh in the morning, we'll have the evidence from the other two murders and see about getting that list of employees sooner."

Receiving nods from all the members of his team Horatio left and made his way to his office.

"You ready Natalia, I'll walk you to your car." With a nod and saying their good nights she and Ryan walked out.

Eric chuckled.

"What's so funny" Calleigh asked unable to hide the smile on her face.

"They're cute that's all, would you like an escort to your vehicle as well Ms.Duquesne?" He stepped beside her giving her his arm.

"Why Mr. Delko I thought you would never ask." She replied slipping her arm in his. They left with a final glance at Horatio's office. They knew he would probably spend several more hours there before heading home.

Meanwhile Horatio looked out his window and watched the last remaining of his CSI's leave. A smile tugged at his lips at the sight of their hands. It was about time.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Eric asked when they reached her car. She glanced at her watch it was ten o'clock. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, but maybe having Eric around she could get a few hours. Her response was a simple nod, he always knew when she had something going on. It touched her to have someone who was so attentive to her.

Her lack of response told him something was bothering her and he knew better then most that if Calleigh wanted to talk she would, pushing her would get him nowhere especially out in public where someone might overhear. "Great" he responded with a smile and reached to open her door.

"Eric" she paused "Thank you."

He nodded. It wasn't a thank you for opening the door, or for walking me out to my car, it was a thank you for not prying, thank you for not pressuring me for answers, it was a thank you for knowing me well enough to wait for when I'm good and ready.

He placed a kiss on her head. "I'll follow you out." He closed her door and made his way to his car.

The drive to Eric's wasn't long as there wasn't much traffic. Calleigh spent the time trying to remember where she had heard the name Crystal Johnson.

"Calleigh?" Eric came out of his room having changed. He made his way to the living room to find her watching the news. She'd taken one of his shirts and changed in the bathroom. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Calleigh?" He called again his voice low. He made his way around the couch so that she could see him. He knelt in front of her. "I know you don't want any midnight tip toe." At that she smiled. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Her face became serious again. She didn't respond. She continued to look at him with a look of concentration. She was fighting a battle with herself. To say yes would show weakness and that was one thing she was not.

"Calleigh?" He spoke her name drawing her from her thoughts. "Its okay to need someone every once in a while, it doesn't mean you're weak." He paused to really look at her. He saw the tears well up in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came as she quickly closed it. She tried once again but couldn't seem to get the words out, so she nodded.

Eric smiled and stood extending his hand to her, helping her to her feet. She remained quiet as they entered his room. Eric pulled the covers back and slipped under and waited as she stood at the edge of the bed. He was about to reassure her when she reached for the covers and slipped under. They lay facing each other for several minutes, neither speaking. Eric slowly reached his hand out. She watched his hand come close to her face and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered there and slowly withdrew it and let it lay between them. He smiled hoping it would get a smile out of her and it did.

"You know if you want to talk about anything."

She nodded "I know". She slowly extended her hand out and grabbed a hold of his. He knew she was fighting, her eyes were wandering, in the way that he had come to understand that she was at a loss for words.

She closed her eyes for several minutes. Eric took that opportunity to study her. She sighed.

"When I was kidnapped." She began taking a deep breath, Eric squeezed her hand assuring her that he was there. "He wanted to have a little fun." She said sarcastically. By the look on her face he knew she was reliving the moment. "I told him I would rather die first and he knocked me to the ground and kicked me, he bent down and took out his gun and put it in my face." She opened her eyes as a single tear slipped to find him staring into hers.

She hadn't told him about that. Her kidnapping was a little over a month ago. She had refused to talk about it saying she was alright. She had only allowed him to drive her. It started to click for him why this case was bothering her. She was once in the shoes of these women. Only she had been saved. The kidnapper had needed her. She had fought him every step of the way.

"We got to you Calleigh" he told her scooting closer to her. "You were the reason we found you. You left us so many clues. You were so brave despite it all, you survived, because that is what you do. You fight Calleigh. You're the strongest woman I know." He took a deep breath. "Come here." He stretched his arms out to her. She didn't argue or take the time to think about it. She scooted closer to him until he engulfed her. "Get some sleep, I'll be right here."

He rubbed circles on her back until he noticed her breathing even, then he too slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait… I know how I want it to end but not how to get there…In this Chapter we will interview the parents of all three victims. So many moving parts in this chapter it may get kind of confusing. It's all coming together though.

Here is chapter 3.

Waking up with a full nights sleep was a welcomed change. Stretching she smiled good morning. She knew he was awake. It was the reason she woke up. She felt his eyes on her, and his hand drawing shapes on her stomach knowing she was ticklish.

"How did you sleep?" He asked looking down.

"Best sleep I've had in a while." She answered gazing at him. "Thank you"

"I'm glad to hear it. How about some breakfast then we can go get this guy huh?" He wanted his happy, chipper, relaxed Calleigh back and this case was getting to her so the sooner the solved it the sooner things would go back to normal. Well as normal as their job would allow.

"Sounds like a great day to me." She smiled giving him a kiss before heading into the bathroom.

Arriving at the Miami Dade Police Department Eric and Calleigh found Ryan and Natalia already in the lab.

"Well it's nice for you two to show up." Ryan said with the usual grin.

"Shut up Ryan" Eric smiled putting on his lab coat.

Calleigh let out a small laugh at the two. Having had good nights sleep had really altered her mood. Grabbing the chip found in Sandra Mitchell's neck she made her way to the AV guys.

"Hey Calleigh, what can we do for you?"

"Well, we found this in our victim's neck; anyway you can see what it triggers."

"Sure thing it may take a while"

"As soon as you can get it."

On her way back to the lab Calleigh stopped by Horatio's office.

"Good morning Calleigh" He said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Good morning Horatio, I was wondering if I could go up to NC and interview Crystal Johnsons parents, they were the ones to report her missing. I now I can do it over the phone but the name sounds so familiar and I'm hoping going up to North Carolina will trigger something." She hadn't given him a chance to respond. She realized this only when she saw the small smile on his face waiting for her to finish.

"Of Course but I don't want you going alone." He knew he was not the only one who would not want her to go alone.

"I'll see if Eric will go." She thanked him one final time leaving the office.

"I'm sure Eric will be just fine with that." He spoke to himself.

"Eric I just spoke to Horatio and" Eric cut her off already taking off his lab coat "our plane leaves in two hour." At her confused look he continued. "Horatio called me; our tickets are ready for pick up."

"Call us if you find anything." Natalia told them as they made there way out the door. With a quick you too and the two were out of sight.

The two headed their separate ways, each going to their home to pack. Once Eric was done he would go to Calleigh's place and pick her up. Thirty minutes later he was at her door.

"I'm almost done." She said in a form of greeting and rushed back to her room.

"Okay, I'm ready." Making sure all her windows were secured she locked the door. Suitcase in hand they made their way to Eric's car. Neither had packed much knowing it was a short trip.

"I don't get it." She said all of a sudden. At his question look she continued.

"Why the different states, and why these women, why in such a violent way?" her forehead wrinkled as her brows moved closed.

"That's why we're going to NC."

**************************Lab*************************

Natalia walked into the lab fallowed by one of the junior officers each carrying a box.

"Are those the other cases with the similar MO?" Ryan was surprised at how quick they had gotten the information.

"Yes, and I'm hoping we find something before I call the Carter family. They reported their daughter missing."

"Horatio and Tripp are now talking with Sandra Mitchell's parents."

"Anything on those two prints?"

"Nope, I've ran them through every database. The AV guys haven't finished with the chip, do you need some help?"

"Sure grab a box."

"These cases are so similar, besides the extra prints and location you could say they were the same murder." Natalia sighed sifting through the report of Crystal Johnson.

Ryan nodded his agreement as he looked through Erica Carter's report.

******************Mitchell Residence***********************

The Mitchell's had spent the past several days dreading the news of their daughter. She had been missing for a week now and the chances of finding her were diminishing by the day. A small knock at the door startled the older couple.

"Mr. Mitchell my name is Lt. Horatio Cane this if Sgt. Frank Tripp from the Miami Dade Police Department, can we come in?" The look on Mr. Mitchell's face dropped already knowing what was to come.

A slight nod of his head Mr. Mitchell stood aside and allowed them into his home.

"It's about Sandra isn't it, have you found her?" Mrs. Mitchell asked standing from her seat on the couch.

"Yes it is if you could please have a seat." That sentence alone told them what to expect and it wasn't good news. Mr. Mitchell made his way to his wife. Putting one arm around her and the other holding her hands in her lap.

"We found Sandra's body late last night." Horatio began, the expected cries of her mother came soon fallowed by the father.

"Oh God… Oh God…my baby..." she cried turning to her husband, silent tears rolled down his face as he did his best to comfort his wife.

"Did she suffer?" her father asked not sure he wanted to know but he needed to. "Did my little girl suffer?" he asked again raising his voice.

"She fought till the end Mr. Mitchell she was very brave." How do you tell parents that their daughter died of constant beatings.

It had taken some time for the news to sink in, the two officers sat patiently until the parents were ready to talk.

"Mr. Mitchell the police report says you reported her missing 4 days ago?"

"She was suppose to come home for our weekly dinners. She never missed them. She…" The man broke down once again.

"She would have called if she was running late, I knew something was wrong when she didn't show up. We called her office and they said she'd left early to surprise us."

"Sir, was your daughter seeing anyone?" Tripp asked.

"No she's been single for quite some time now. She's settling down with the job. She moved back to Florida 6 months ago and was just trying to settle down get thing under control."

"Is there anyone you know of that had something against Sandra?"

"No, she was the friendly type never had a problem with anyone, who would want to do this to our girl?" Sandra's mother spoke softly.

"We don't know but we are doing everything in our power to find whoever did this." Having a son of his own Horatio could not imagine losing him.

Standing up the officers made their way to the door. "Here is my card if you remember anything that may help us with the case please to hesitate to call." Horatio extended his card. Shaking his hand they left the house.

Notifying someone of the death of a loved one was difficult; notifying the parents that this child was dead was the most difficult.

*************************NC***************************

The plane ride from Florida was a short one, grabbing their carryon's they rented a small sedan. "You ready?" He asked placing the car on park. She glanced over at the house then back at Eric. "Yeah let's do this."

She knocked on the door, it was several minutes before they heard shuffling behind the door.

"Can I help you?" The elder lady asked.

"Mrs. Johnson, My name is Calleigh Duquesne this is Eric Delko with the Miami Dade Police Department can we ask you some questions?"

"Come on in. And call me Jane dear." She stepped aside. "James, we have visitors." She yelled into the kitchen.

"Mr. Johnson my name is Eric Delko this is Calleigh Duquesne we're with the Miami Dade Police Department."

"Miami? Bit out of your way isn't it son?"

"Yes sir it is but we found another body." At that, the mans face dropped. "Have they found anything about our daughter's murder?"

"No we haven't that's why we're here. What can you tell us about your daughter Crystal?" Eric asked taking a seat across from the couple.

"She was kind and caring, always going out of her way to help in anyway she could." Jane wiped the tears that had spilled.

"Is there anyone you can think of that would want to harm your daughter?"

Eric asked.

"No, she kept to herself mostly, everyone loved her."

Calleigh stood to look at the pictures above the fireplace. "Is this Crystal. She asked picking up one of the frames. It looked to be from several years back.

"Yes, it is" Jane stepped closer to Calleigh. "She was crazy about him, we could never figure out what went wrong." She explained the photo in Calleigh's hand. The photo was of Crystal and her boyfriend they were at the beach, he had his arms around her as she stood in front of him both smiling like they had no cares in the world."

"Eric, that's where I've heard her name." Eric stood up and took a look at the photograph.

"Is that?" he didn't finish, she nodded.

"You know my daughter?" Jane asked.

"Know I knew her boyfriend. Here is our card if you can think of anything please give me us a call."

Stepping outside she turned to Eric. "She dated John, Eric that's why her name sounded so familiar, she dated John." She case was becoming a headache. It was all just too much.

"We'll get whoever did this Calleigh, let's head back to Miami." She nodded. Eric took out his phone calling Horatio. While Calleigh spoke to Natalia.

"Horatio, Crystal dated John, that's why the name sounded familiar to Calleigh."

"Yeah, we're on our way to the airport right now."

"Thank H." He hung up and waited for Calleigh to finish her conversation with Natalia.

"Natalia's about to call the Carter's and see if their daughter dated John." She sighed.

"Horatio and Tripp are going to talk to the Mitchell's and find out the same thing. Horatio told me to head home and go in first thing in the morning well rested and ready to work."

************************Lab*****************************

"Mr. Carter its Natalia Boa Vista I spoke to you earlier about your daughter's case." She listened as he spoke.

"No Sir I don't have any new information, I just had to ask a quick question." she waited.

"Did you know if your daughter dated someone named John?"

"No Mr. Carter he didn't kill her, he's dead. But he maybe the common link between the women killed."

"Yes Mr. Carter. I'll call when we find something.

"Turns out Erica dated John but they broke up when he transferred."

"Great now we have a connection between the murders. Horatio said that the Mitchells daughter dated John as well."

Well there it is Chapter three we now have a connection to the murders… Hope you liked it…please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I realize I misspelled Lt. Caine's name… that's my bad… on the brighter side here is Chapter 4…

Their flight came in late that night and the pair was exhausted. "How about we go to my place since you already have your bag?" Calleigh asked him once they were in the car.

"Read my mind Cal." He flashed his cheesy grin. Calleigh called for Chinese and had the food sent to the house so that it would get there a good thirty to forty minutes after they did, allowing them time to settle down.

Pulling up to her place he grabbed their bags and they made their way inside. Something felt wrong, she didn't know what but something wasn't right.

"Cal, Calleigh what's wrong?" She'd stopped abruptly causing Eric to bump into her.

"Huh? Oh nothing, something just feels off…I guess I just have a lot on my mind." She shook the thought from her head and unlocked her door. She went inside fallowed closely by Eric. He turned and locked the door behind him placing their bags near the door.

"Eric I really appreciate you coming with…" She stopped mid sentence.

Eric frowned when she suddenly stopped talking. "Calleigh what's going on?" He walked into the kitchen. His body tensed when he saw what had interrupted her.

"Move another inch and I'll kill her." The woman said holding a gun to Calleigh's head.

"Alright we can talk about this okay, don't do anything you'll regret."

The woman let out a laugh. "Regret? I don't think so, I'm doing you a favor." She turned her attention back to Calleigh "It's all your fault." She said tightening her hold on Calleigh. Another figure walked up behind Eric hitting him on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Eric groaned as he rolled to his side.

"ERIC!" Calleigh screamed fighting to get near him. She saw the man place a kick to his stomach. She screamed his name and fought the arms holding her. She continued the struggle until she felt a wet cloth cover her mouth. She held her breath but at the end she needed air and gave up the fight. Her eyes closed and she fell to the floor, knocking her head on the counter on her way down.

Eric called out her name, when he saw her unconscious body only a couple feet away.

"You ready?" the male asked reaching for his bag on the table.

Nodding the woman stood behind Calleigh pulling her further away from Eric. When Eric made a move to get closer to her the man behind him kicked him in the back. He let out a cry of pain. He stood between him and Calleigh. With a nod to his female companion she kicked Calleigh with enough force to shake her body. Making another attempt to get to her he yelled her name reaching for only to be kicked himself. This continued until Eric could no longer keep his eyes open.

The man delivered kicks to Eric's sides, stomach and back for another fifteen minutes before turning off the device he gave it to the woman and leaned down placing several punches to his face. Returning the device to the man he turned it off and placed it back in the bag.

Picking up Calleigh the two left the building without anyone noticing them.

It was another ten minutes before a knock was heard on the door. The deliver man stood outside impatiently waiting for someone to answer the door. The door was slightly ajar so he stuck his head in.

"Hello, Chinese delivery" He opened the door further when he heard a groan from inside. When he heard the groan again he stepped further into the house. "Sir?"

"Hello?" He placed the food on the living room table. He ran to Eric when he saw him lying on the floor, face covered in blood. He reached into his pocket quickly calling the police.

Explaining the situation to the police and giving them the address the man next called his work and notified them of his situation. The police had instructed him to stay where he was.

Another groan escaped Eric's lips drawing the delivery man's attention. "Calleigh?" Eric called out eyes still closed.

"There is no one here." The man responded looking around he noticed a spot of blood further in the kitchen. The man could hear the sirens and felt relief. Eric started to regain consciousness as the paramedics entered the house.

"Alright Sir we're gonna need you to step back." The paramedic told the delivery man. Backing away he was escorted out by one of the police officers. "He's asking for someone named Calleigh but he was the only one there. I just came to deliver the food. The door was open and then I heard him so I went in…there is blood on the kitchen floor." The delivery man went on not allowing the officer to cut in.

Placing Eric on the gurney the medics took him out of the house. "Call Miami Dade, Horatio, Calleigh's kidnapped." He told the medic as they were placing him into the ambulance. "We'll make sure they get a call."

"He's an officer with the Miami Dade Police Department, call his office."

The fight to keep his eyes open didn't last long. Feeling the ambulance move he closed his eyes.

***********************Duquesne Residence*********************

Horatio had received the call and instantly left for Calleigh's house. On his way calling Ryan and Natalia telling them to meet him there.

"What do you have?" Horatio asked the officer waiting outside. Natalia and Ryan walked up to them as the officer began to describe the scene inside.

"The Chinese food delivery man said when he got here the door was open. When he heard groaning from the inside so he walked in and found Officer Delko. He called the police. When the ambulance got here Officer Delko had regained consciousness, he told one of the medics to call MDPD and that Calleigh had been taken." The officer paused.

"There are two pools of blood one in the kitchen the other closer to the dining room, that one belonging to Officer Delko. The one in the kitchen we assume belongs to Officer Duquesne. It looks like she hit her head before hitting the ground there is a spot of blood on the kitchen counter just above the pool of blood."

Horatio thanked the police officer and turned to his team. "We have five days to find Calleigh. I want you to process the house, how they got in and out, I'm going to check on Eric see what he knows then I'm going to the AV guys see what they have on that chip, I'll get with the head of the company, see if we can expedite that list of employees and prints."

The team went straight to work. Entering the house the two CSI's saw the pool of blood. It had been only two hours ago that she'd talked to Calleigh. There was too much blood and they had no word on how Eric was doing.

**********************Hospital*****************************

Once at the hospital Horatio went to the emergency room information desk. "One of my officers was brought in about an hour ago." He spoke to the nurse flashing his badge.

"Of course" She typed away at her computer. "If you can wait in the waiting room I'll have his doctor come talk to you as soon as he's done with Officer Delko."

"Thank you."

Horatio took the opportunity to call the lab getting the number to Electronic Solutions.

Calling the office however got him nowhere as it was late in the night and no one answered. According to the recording the office opened at six. Maybe he's have better luck then, that was only 7 hours away. Sitting at the hospital brought back the memories of past visits, memories of him and the rest of the team waiting while one of them was in the hospital.

"Lt. Caine?" The doctor approached him hands in his pocket. He extended his hand when Lt. Caine acknowledged him.

"I'm Dr. Jamison, I worked on Officer Delko."

"How is he?"

"He'll make a full recovery, he has a couple broken ribs, bruises all over his body, he's going to have to take it easy. His jaw will be sore for a while and he'll have a headache for a couple of days from the concussion but again he'll be fine."

"Thank doctor. Can I see him?"

"Yes, he should be waking up soon." Dr. Jamison led him to the room placing his hand on Horatio's should, he smiled and left.

Walking to one of the chairs he pulled it near the bed and took the seat. Horatio called Ryan checking up on their status. "Mr. Wolf what do you have for me?"

"Not much Horatio, besides the blood which probably belongs to Calleigh and Eric, there isn't much. They broke a window in the guest room to come in. There are two sets of foot prints. One looks like a male's size 10 the other a female's size 6 or 7. We collected samples and are on our way to the lab to process them. How is Eric?"

"The doctor said he'll make a full recovery, some broken ribs, a concussion, and several bruises, he should wake up soon. Let me know if you get a hit Mr. Wolf."

"Will do Horatio."

Hearing the rustling of the sheets Horatio turned his attention the man in the bed. He stood closer to the bed. "Take it easy Eric, you're in the hospital." He assured him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Calleigh." He said trying to sit up. "H, Calleigh is she alright?" He winced at the pain he felt. The look on Horatio's face made him forget the pain. "Where is she Horatio?" The monitor next to him started to beep as he got more agitated.

"Eric you need to calm down."

Eric took a deep breath, after doing so he realized that it was not a good idea. "Where is she Horatio where is Calleigh?"

"We don't know Eric, she was missing when the paramedics got there. You were the only one in the house."

"We have to find her Horatio, they hurt her."

"And we will Eric but you can't leave the hospital tonight you need to rest."

"I can't H not when I know she's out there, being beaten or God knows what else is being done to her."

"Eric I need for you tell me all that happened. Every detail even if you don't think it important."

"Calleigh and I went to her house after we landed, she called for Chinese while we were on our way to the house. When we got to the house Calleigh said something didn't feel right, but I didn't think anything of it H I should have, I knew this guy had already killed someone who'd been with John, I should have protected her."

"Eric you couldn't have done anything, you weren't prepared. You didn't know they'd be waiting for you. What happened next?"

"We walked into the house she was ahead of me. I set our stuff down by the door. She stopped talking all of a sudden so I went into the kitchen, this lady had a gun to her head, she said something about doing me a favor when I told her not to do anything she would regret. There was so much hate H. She told Calleigh it was all her fault. Then someone came up behind me and hit me on the back of the head." He paused. The next part of the story was harder for him to tell.

"They. They chloroformed her, she hit her head when she fell. The man kept kicking me. He asked the woman if she was ready and then she began kicking Calleigh. Keeping my eyes open became impossible and I lost consciousness." His eyes filled with tears. "H, I can't lose her."

"You wont Eric now get some sleep." With all the medication in his system sleep came easy. It was far from a peaceful sleep.

Horatio went to the nurse at the front desk. "If anything changes in Officer Delko's status be sure to call me. Otherwise I will be here to pick him up tomorrow." He handed his card over to the nurse and left for the lab.

AN: well that's it for chapter four… hope you enjoyed, please review. It may be a good week or two before chapter two… family in town and all… no time to write…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed their time with their families as you celebrated Thanksgiving… I know I did…but now I am sitting on 24 hour post and what better then to write… my computer has been out of order for the past week… it sucked…but here us the next chapter…Enjoy!

Horatio sat in the lab waiting for the second hand to turn. Finally, six o'clock came, reaching for the phone he called the company.

"Sir, Mr. Larson will not be back for another day, I can not give you that information." The secretary told him for the third time.

"Ma'am." Horatio said calmly. "One of my officers has been kidnapped and is currently in danger, I don't care what you have to do to get a hold of your boss." Horatio didn't have time for this, he'd wasted so much time already waiting for the damn place to open.

"Alright sir, I'm going to put you on hold while I reach my boss." The secretary spoke quickly.

"Sir, I have you on a conference call." She spoke seconds later.

"Thank you. Mr. Larson, my name is Horatio Caine from the Miami Dade Police Department. Several weeks ago you had a batch of electronic chips stolen. There have been three women murdered, those exact chips were inserted inside their neck and the person responsible has kidnapped one of my officers."

"What can I do for you Mr. Caine?"

"I need a list of your employees for the past year and their fingerprints."

"My secretary will send them to your office as soon as we're done here. If there isn't anything else?"

"No that will be all, I appreciate your help." Horatio said out of courtesy, the man didn't seem to care much. He rushed off the phone before Horatio could say anything else.

Horatio hung up after giving the secretary his office information.

******************Unknown Location********************

Something didn't feel right. Calleigh was cold, there was an awful smell and her body hurt. Moving she groaned as her muscles were sore. The more awake she became the more of the memories from hours ago returned to her. She recalled getting home, walking into the kitchen. That's where she had waited for her. The woman put a gun to her head, she had wish Eric hadn't come into the room, she should have warned him. The look of anger and frustration in his eyes because he could do nothing at that moment still fresh in her mind. A man had come from behind him, he'd hit him several times. Sitting up she screamed his name, not seeing him in the room she imagined the worst.

The room was empty except for the light hanging in the center of the ceiling. The walls a dark color, the floor cemented. She had to get out of here before they returned. The only problem was the door had three locks, all locked with a key. She knew they'd be locked but she had to try. Testing the handle she had no luck, locked. She took a closer look at the room. Glancing up at the light she looked away quickly as it intensified the headache, she assumed she'd got when hitting her head. There was something next to the light, a box of some sort but she couldn't make out what it was. Starring up at the light for long periods of time was not an option. She backed away to the corner farthest from the door when she heard the locks being undone.

"Eric please find me." Calleigh whispered as the door opened to reveal the man who'd hit Eric. He was a good 200 pounds, about 6 feet tall. "He's not going to find you, so you may as well get that thought out of your head." The man spoke. She didn't think she'd spoken out loud enough for him to hear. The man inched closed to her as he spoke.

"You, have caused my sister a lot of pain, do you know that?" She moved alongside the wall as he continued for her.

"Do you see what you've done?" He raised his voice only slightly. Calleigh flinched, she was grateful he had no weapons but from the reports of the other victims he didn't need a weapon to cause the damage he did. She shuttered at the word victim. That's what she had become, or would become.

"Look I don't know what I did, but I am truly sorry." Calleigh spoke as the second person entered the room.

"Sorry?" the woman who'd held a gun to her head hours prior spoke. "How can you be sorry, if you don't know what you're sorry for?" At that moment Calleigh feared this woman more then she did the man. She had a look of anger, hurt and revenge in her eyes. Revenge for what? Calleigh didn't know.

"You're not sorry yet." She spoke again, coming on Calleigh's other side. "But you will be." Having her cornered the woman punched Calleigh. Making an effort to get away from the two and fight back only earned her a punch from the man. She fell over gasping for air.

Pulling herself up Calleigh tried to reason with them again. "I don't know what I did or what you think I did, but you don't have to do this." It wasn't a good idea and deep down she had known that but she had no other plan.

The man punched her again knocking her to the ground. She curled up in the fetal position immediately hoping to protect most of her body. He looked over to his sister, at the emotions in her eyes, the pain he saw there angered him. He moved around Calleigh and kicked her in the back and legs several times before his sister pulled him off.

The woman took a knee, grabbing Calleigh's head by her hair she pulled her head up far enough for her to speak into her ear. "When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were dead like that no good boyfriend of yours." She released Calleigh's head giving it a shove.

"What did you do to Eric?" Calleigh panicked, she knew they'd beat him but that was it, it was all she could recall. When the woman didn't speak she asked again, this time louder. "What did you do to Eric?"

"You'll see." She smiled pulling out a rag and placing it over Calleigh's mouth. Calleigh struggled to get away but the man held her in place. Her eyes getting heavier with every breath she took.

The siblings stood to leave, delivering several kicks to the unconscious body.

AN: this is a bit short and I apologize… hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Chapter six…this story is longer then I intended… its been forever I'm sorry but I've had no time to write…

Horatio's phone rang at 730 that morning, seeing the hospitals number he answered instantly.

"Lt. Caine."

"Sir, this is Erin from the hospital, Mr. Delko has been up for the past two hours, he's very frantic, we can't get him to settle down."

"I'll be there soon." Horatio hung up giving instructions to the two remaining members of his team.

He sped to the hospital. Horatio knew he had to get there before Eric caused damage to himself and the staff of the hospital.

"Eric" Horatio said entering the room glasses in hand.

"Eric, you need to calm down if you want to get out of here."

"H, they wont discharge me." Eric said, his legs hanging from the bed.

"I spoke to the doctor, he'll release you as long as you promise to take it easy." He knew it would be a promise that would not be kept.

"How am I suppose to take it easy knowing Calleigh is out there?" He asked agitated.

Silence filled the room, Horatio knew that it was an impossible task, they all cared for Calleigh and so he said nothing.

It was close to an hour before the doctor came to the room for one final examination. "Mr. Delko, you need to take care of yourself if you don't want to end up back in the hospital."

"I will." He assured the doctor. The nurse had brought the discharge papers earlier and now that the doctor had paid his last visit Eric was free to leave.

Once in the car Eric spoke again. "Do we have any new information?"

Horatio shook his head no. "We have the list of employees and their finger prints. Ryan is running those as we speak, but it'll take a while."

"I can't lose her H, I don't know what I'd do." He shook the idea from his head…

The remainder of the car ride was spent in silence. Both men thinking of their missing friend.

"hey man, how you feeling?" Ryan asked when he saw Eric walk through the lab doors.

"Like I took a beating." He took a seat next to the Ryan.

It was another hour before Ryan had all the employee finger prints in the database to be ran through those in the system.

"anything?" Eric asked every time the machine beeped.

Ryan shook his head 'negative' every time.

************************AV***************************

"Lt. Caine, we were just about to call you."

"what do you have?" He asked hopeful.

"The chip controls some projector. It has to be in close proximity to the projector in order for it to work."

"How close?"

"I'd say about 20 to 50 feet." The tech replied quickly. The news of Calleigh's kidnapping had spread through the office quick.

"Thank you." He grabbed the chip and left for the lab.

"Techs say the chip controls a projector in close proximity."

"Why put it in the victims necks though?" Natalia asked.

"What I want to know is what was being projected to cause three women to claw at themselves to remove it." Ryan spoke taking his eyes away from the finger prints.

AN: its short… but there is another one coming real soon… We will visit Calleigh again.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7… this story seems so long… its slowly getting there… this is mostly a Calleigh Chapter…

*******************UNKOWN LOCATION***************

Everything was spinning, and opening her eyes seemed to only make things worse. Calleigh sat up, inhaling sharply at the pain that radiated throughout her body.

She had to get out before they came, she had no idea what she'd done to piss them off but she knew that knowing would do little to help her. The woman was determined to make her suffer and then kill her like the others.

Slowly she stood so not to upset her aching body, it didn't seem to help, no matter what she did the pain was present. She covered her mouth quickly as a wave of nauseousness hit her brought on by the dizziness. She took several steady breathes to keep from vomiting but it did little to help her. Before she could stop herself she threw up on both herself and the floor. She cried out in pain as the contracting of her stomach intensified the pain she already felt. She didn't need a doctor to know she had several fractured if not broken ribs.

She stayed still for several minutes in fear of upsetting her stomach. Once she knew she was okay to move again she went for the door checking the handles for the second time. Locked. She knew they would be but she had to try.

Looking around the room she saw nothing. Nothing had changed from the first time she'd woken up. She was in the same empty room. She looked up at the light hanging in the center of the room then back to the walls. Where was the light switch? She shook her head; there was something else up there. She moved to her right and glanced up at the light again. A box. What was it for? Were they watching her? Is that what the chip was for? A million questions ran through her head. She had the answer to none.

Her hand snapped up to her neck. The thought had just hit her. The chip. If she was the next victim then she must have the chip in her neck as the other women had. She felt her neck, it was sticky. She had her answer before she brought her hand up to her face to look. Fingers covered in blood. Not enough to cause worry but enough to know she had been cut.

She backed away from the door once again when she heard the triple locks being undone.

*********************LAB*************************

It was getting late and the machine had yet to sort through half the finger prints. Eric and Natalia looked through the evidence from the last two victims while Horatio worked on the most recent. The team was tired it was written all over there face, but they refused to go home. Going home meant tossing and turning in bed. They were better off here. Maybe they could find something.

"Lt. Caine?" an officer stuck his head in the lab. "Yes" Horatio responded looking up for only a second.

"Dr. Woods asked that I bring this to you." He held out an evidence envelope.

Horatio took the envelope after signing for it and returned to his workstation. He emptied the evidence inside in a small dish.

He grabbed tweezers and reached for on of the small rocks. Lifting it up under the magnifying glass. Cement.

"Were there any cement pieces discovered on the last two victims?" He asked his attention still on the small rock.

"There was some embedded in Crystal Johnson's hair." Eric responded first.

"Erica Carter also had pieces of cement, retrieved from her hair and palms." Natalia responded pointing to the meaty portion of her palm.

"It doesn't really help us H. It only means she could be held in someone's basement or a warehouse somewhere."

"You're right Eric it doesn't help us. Yet. When we have a suspect it will help narrow our search."

*****************Unknown Location*******************

The brother and sister entered the room much like the last time. She was cornered before the woman spoke. "Aren't you going to beg for you life?"

Calleigh said nothing as she looked from the man then to woman. Speaking had only caused her pain the first time they had come into the room, she'd learned, if keeping her mouth shut helped her then that's exactly what she would do.

"She asked you a question?" the brother stepped up grabbing a hold of her neck and slamming her to the wall. At that moment Calleigh's world started to spin as the back of her head connected with the wall. He released her and at that moment she shook her head clear the stars she was seeing.

"No? No you won't beg for your life? Oh you will. I'll make sure of it." The woman spoke words laced with anger.

It was a misunderstanding but Calleigh was not about to correct her. Either way they were going to hurt her. "You never deserved him you know." She spoke again.

"Deserved who?" Calleigh asked confused.

"JOHN" the woman screamed hand smacking Calleigh's face.

Calleigh's face showed a look of disbelieve. Since she'd woken up in this hell whole of a room things had been slipping from her mind. How could she have forgotten that John was the only connection between the victims.

"That's what this is about? John? You're mad that I took him?" She should have been ready for the fist that connected to her mid section. She was caught off guard and Calleigh instantly doubled over.

"TOOK HIM? TOOK HIM? THAT'S ALL YOU THINK YOU DID?" She yelled and continued both the physical and verbal assault on Calleigh.

"YOU DID MORE THEN JUST TAKE HIM… YOU KILLED HIM. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S DEAD. YOU!!! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DEAD!" She stopped when she realized Calleigh was not moving. She knelt down next to her bringing her head up. Eyes half closed Calleigh's body lay limp.

In a calm voice the woman spoke. "You took the only other man that truly cared for me and for that you will pay." She looked to her brother and reached out her hand. Slowly he withdrew a needle from his pocket.

Removing the cap she inserted the needle in Calleigh's arm and pushed the liquid into her blood stream.

Standing up she left the room followed closely by her brother. Calleigh lay there not aware that she'd been drugged and the hours that had past were nothing compared to the emotional pain the hours to come would bring.

AN: Alright folks let me know what you think? I seem to think better when I'm sleep deprived… hmmm? Already working on the next chapter…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Another week of no immediate internet… I don't know how I managed to grow up without it… Alright so here is chapter 8… I honestly don't know how many more chapters to go… I am enjoying this sick little story… hmmm…hope you are as well…

************************LAB************************

"How much longer for the computer to finish the search Ryan? You've been at it for hours." Eric asked impatiently looking over Ryan's shoulder.

"Eric." He took a deep breath to keep the frustration down. He knew his friend was worried but breathing down his neck was not going to make the computer process the prints any faster.

"The computer is processing over 300 finger prints. It's going to take a couple hours if not a day for it to go through them all. If we're lucky the print we want is not the last one the machine checks." Ryan winced as Eric slammed his fist onto the table cursing damn it.

"We'll find her Eric, she's strong, she's a fighter, you need to remember that." He assured. It was hard for him to believe his own words having seen Sandra Mitchells body. But he had to have hope otherwise there would be no reason to continue the search.

"I know. I'm just worried. It hasn't been that long since her kidnapping. She still gets nightmares from it."

At that moment Ryan wished he could speed up the machine anyway he could. He'd never heard Eric sound so defeated. They had to find Calleigh, if they didn't they'd be losing two CSI's not just one.

********************Unknown Location******************

"CALLEIGH" Calleigh groaned, her eyes heavy. Someone was calling her. "CALLEIGH!" She heard again. It sounded so familiar. "CALLEIGH!" Eric. It was Eric calling her name, she would recognize his voice anywhere. She needed to get to him he was calling to her. "Eric" she spoke, her voice just above a whisper. "CALLEIGH!" She heard him scream her name. "Eric" she called out this time louder.

Opening her eyes she saw nothing. The room was dark and empty. "ERIC" she yelled. Her head spinning. She couldn't see straight. She looked at the door. Everything was blurry. Instead of three locks there were six. Something wasn't right. Did they move her while she was unconscious? She couldn't tell.

She looked around the room once more. Eric had called out to her she was sure of it. Where was he? "Eric" She tried one more time her eyes getting too heavy she took one final look around the room she closed her eyes knowing it had all been a part of her imagination.

************************LAB************************

It had taken some work but Horatio had convinced borderline ordered Eric to get some rest. At the end he had given him two options. Option one he go home and get some rest or option two he stay at the lab and end up in the hospital for not taking care of himself. Eric being Eric suggested option three. He would take a nap in the lounge with the promise that they get him the minute they found something.

Close to two hours later Natalia entered the lounge quietly to refill the coffee pot. The team was one their fifth pot. It had been two long days and they were starting the third with little to no sleep.

She looked over at Eric to make sure he was asleep as she snuck her way to the coffee machine. They were worried about him. He hadn't slept or rested at all since he was released from the hospital. If they didn't get to Calleigh in time God knows what it would do to him.

Sure they would all be affected, but it would be hardest on him.

She knew from the wrinkle in his brow and his slightly labored breathing that his sleep was less then peaceful. She debated on whether to wake him or not.

No, she'd let him sleep. He needed the rest. Coffee complete she reached for it as he started mumbling in his sleep. Guess she had no choice but to wake him. He was going into a nightmare and if she didn't wake him he would jerk himself awake, causing more harm to his already injured body.

Placing the coffee pot down she knelt down by his head. "Eric" She spoke softly so not to startle him.

"Eric, you need to wake up, you're having a bad dream." She shook him lightly.

"Natalia?" he questioned, for a second not sure of his surroundings.

"Yeah its me… You were having a bad dream." She didn't push beyond that.

"Calleigh." He said simply.

She nodded. She had already known that. "Have you found anything?" he asked breaking her from her thoughts.

She shook her head. "No, Ryan is still going through the prints. Horatio and I haven't been able to find anything on the cement. The dirt collected was all from outside Calleigh's place." She sighed. She wished she could bring him better news but at the moment there was none.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked sitting up and leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"Two hours. You think you can sleep again?" She asked hopeful.

He shook his head no. They sat in silence both thinking about their missing friend.

********************Unknown Location******************

"CALLEIGH" She heard it again. Eric was calling for her as if he were right there. Her hopes rose but diminished immediately. Was this some kind of trick they were playing with her mind? She wasn't sure but the voice sounded so real she couldn't help but feel hopeful of a rescue.

Opening her eyes had become a tough task. She needed to if she wanted to find Eric. He was calling for her she needed to find him. "Eric" she spoke out her eyes still closed. "Eric is that you?" "CALLEIGH!" Hearing his scream was enough motivation for her to open her eyes.

Her mind was starting to play tricks on her. As far as she knew she had only been there two day maybe three. She wasn't sure of time anymore only that she was constantly tired.

"Eric." She called out again. No response. "Eric where are you?" There was only silence. It was her imagination she should have known. She let her eyes close. "CALLEIGH" she could hear him again but she made no effort to answer his call. She didn't have the energy to. She was hungry, tired, hurting and now losing her mind. She needed to keep her sanity. She couldn't let them get to her.

AN: So that is it for chapter 8 shorter then I wanted but I thought it would be a good place to stop… going into day three… uhhh... again hope you enjoyed…


	9. Chapter 9

I've been asked to extend the rescue so I have…sorry for the wait... Couldn't make it back to the states for a while cause of bad weather… Happy Single Awareness Day Everyone… Hope you enjoy…

************************LAB************************

It was midday through day three, the team had taken turns sleeping on the couch in the break room, Horatio had locked himself in his office for the past four hours.

No one knew what he was up to but they had no doubt he was following up a lead. They had set up a tip line just incase anyone had seen anything.

"How many left?" Eric asked eyeing the computer.

"Seventy." Ryan looked up for a brief second. His eyes bloodshot from staring at the machine. He knew it didn't matter how hard he stared at it, the results would be the same. He was desperate they all were, if they didn't get something soon they would be at a dead end. They couldn't afford that. There was nothing to go on. The kidnappers had been careful. Of course they'd had plenty of practice.

They'd slipped though. No fingerprints were found on the first two victims

**********************Horatio's Office******************

"DAMN IT!"

Eric's voice could be heard outside the lab doors.

Horatio looked out his office window when he heard the shout. He shook his head. This meant only one thing. The prints they had ran against those of the employees didn't come back with a match. He'd hoped they'd get a lead from the prints. He picked up his desk phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Frank, lets take a trip." Without any further explanation he hung up. He'd spent the better part of the day getting a hold of Calleigh's building manager. Amongst the chaos he hadn't looked around for a camera. Luckily the building had installed them the past month. He didn't want to get the hopes of his team up but since the prints hadn't come back with anything this was all they had. He thought better of walking into the lab. It would lead to too many questions and he without all the answers.

First he needed to follow up on this lead and make sure it wouldn't lead to another dead end. Sending Ryan two text messages he sought out Frank.

************************LAB**************************

Ryan received two text messages from Horatio the first 'Get Eric with a sketch artist.' The second 'Frank and I are following up on a lead.'

Not wanting to give Eric false hope Ryan didn't disclose Horatio's whereabouts to Natalia and Eric. Convincing Eric to see a sketch artist wasn't hard seeing as they didn't have a solid lead. Eric hadn't had a clear view of the man until he had stepped in front of him as he kicked him, at that point he'd paid little attention to the man's face, his eyes had been on an unconscious Calleigh. Eric shook his head as the image crept to the forefront of his brain.

They would find her. They had to. Sitting in front of the sketch artist he found it hard to focus.

"Alright Officer Delko, if you can describe to me as best as you can what this woman looked like and I will draw her." The artist smiled encouraging him to begin.

Eric sighed, this was harder then he'd imagined. "I don't know where to begin." He ran his hand over his head.

"That's no problem, I'll help you. Let's start with the shape of her face. Was it round, oval, or square?"

"It was oval, sort of long." He closed his eyes recalling the moment Calleigh had stopped talking and he'd stepped into the kitchen to find the woman holding a gun to Calleigh's head.

"She had a long pointy nose." He commented. At the time he hadn't thought to pay attention to the small things. "Her eyes were round and brown, her eyebrows were thinner, more of an arch."

The artist corrected as Eric spoke.

"Higher cheek bones."

"Black hair, down to her chin."

"No bangs."

"How is this?" the artist asked revealing the finished picture.

Eric shuddered. His attention immediately drawn to her eyes. The eyes he remembered from that night, the eyes that had been filled with anger and hatred. Staring at the picture he couldn't help but notice the woman was actually good looking.

"Alright Officer Delko, I will pass this along and have it ran through facial recognition programs." Saying his thanks Eric grabbed a copy of the picture and left for the lab.

*******************Calleigh's Residence******************

Horatio and Frank made the trip to Calleigh's residence and found her building manager already outside waiting for them with a disk in his hand.

"Mr. Cast, thank you so much for your cooperation, Calleigh's been missing for three days, this may be the key to finding her." Horatio smiled thankful he had not had to get a warrant for the video footage, that would have taken several more hours.

"Calleigh is the nicest most caring person to ever have lived in this building, anything I can do to help." With the disk in hand the duo thanked the manager once again leaving for the lab.

"Did you find anything?" Eric asked immediately when they entered. He hadn't a clue where Horatio had been but he knew his leader was spending every minute looking for Calleigh.

"Not yet Eric." Horatio said handing the disk to Natalia. The group waited as it loaded.

"We're running the woman's sketch through all the databases, hopefully we get a hit." Ryan supplied before Horatio could ask. Getting a hit was a long shot but they couldn't afford not to try.

"Here we go." Natalia drew everyone's attention to the video.

Calleigh and Eric could be seen walking into the building. There was no activity after that. Natalia fast forwarded the footage. Still nothing. How had they left without being seen? She rewound the footage to before Calleigh and Eric arrived at the apartment and still nothing.

"Another dead end." Eric was beyond frustrated. With each lead his hopes of finding Calleigh would rise and like a sick joke the leads gave them nothing to go on.

"There's another file." Natalia spoke interrupting Eric from his thoughts.

"Back of the building?" Horatio asked. With a quick nod she double clicked the icon.

"Go to one hour before Eric and Calleigh arrived." Horatio instructed.

There was no sign of the kidnappers. She continued to go back by thirty minute intervals until finally they appeared two and a half hours before Calleigh and Eric had returned.

"Go back further, see if you can get a visual on the car as they used." Fran spoke for the first time since returning to the lab.

All that could be seen of the vehicle was the size, it was a dark SUV. Natalia then fast forwarded until the kidnappers were on the screen again, this time with a third person. The man had Calleigh over his shoulder like she was some rag doll. Unfortunately neither of their faces could be made out.

"Stop it right there." Ryan spoke. "Rewind 20 seconds and play it slow." Natalia did as asked.

"Right there." He pointed to the screen. Natalia paused the video.

"License plate number, great eye Ryan." Horatio complimented.

"Run it through the DMV database, let me know what you get."

AN: Short chapter yes... there was no Calleigh in this one... but if we're lucky the next one will be Calleigh... Not all...


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys… here is chapter ten… Enjoy…

Opening her eyes Calleigh found it hard to focus. The room was spinning. She knew she'd been there approximately three days but she wasn't 100% sure. She'd lost all track of time. She didn't know if it was day or night outside. She didn't know how many hours had passed while she lay unconscious but she knew they hadn't come to beat her.

She shook her head, her whole body ached. She prayed the team would find her soon. She didn't know how much more torture she could take.

Her thoughts drifted to the night of the kidnapping then to Eric. His face full of fear and worry for her safety. She remembered the man approach him from behind hitting him. The part that had scared her most was seeing him fall.

He didn't deserve being beaten for her. She didn't care what happened to her. She just hoped he was alright. A swarm of emotions hit her when she realized she didn't know if Eric was alright. For all she knew they could have killed him.

Had they taken him as well or left him to die in her apartment? As the fear and worry subsided guilt and anger took over. Guilt because this had all happened because of her. Anger that she had ignored him when he'd called out to her.

What if he was here calling to her and she'd ignored him? Wiping the tears from her eyes she pushed herself off the ground. Fist pounding on the door she screamed Eric's name. The strain intensifying the pain she felt all over her body. Receiving no answer she proceeded to punch the door. If Eric heard her and responded she would know he was alright, at least alive.

Knuckles bleeding she continued to beat on the door while yelling for Eric. She moved back startled when a fist hit on the other side of the door.

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled. "Eric is dead, so do us all a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ignoring the man Calleigh hit the door calling for Eric once again. Without warning the door flew open knocking her to the ground.

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" He asked sending a kick to her side.

Calleigh let out a cry grabbing her side.

"What did you do with Eric?" She asked taking a slow painful breath mid sentence. The mans laugh sent shivers down her spine.

"You just don't know how to listen do you?" he took a knee and pulled her up by her hair. As hard as she tried she couldn't get away from him.

He smiled. How he wished his sister was here to see the look on their victims face. "I killed him." He said simply shoving her to the ground. His smile only grew when he saw what little color she had drain from her face.

The physical and emotional pain she'd endured in the days she'd been here did not satisfy him. He would make her suffer worse then the others for the pain she'd caused his sister.

"You're lying." She gasped. Shaking her head. "You're lying." She repeated. "I…I heard him." She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "You're lying." She said again. With every word his anger increased.

With three quick strides he was standing over her. She made an effort to back away from him but wasn't fast enough.

"Don't worry though. The pain he suffered will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." He delivered a well aimed punch to her stomach. She screamed as his next punch connected with her ribs.

"Having fun without me?"

The man paused and turned his attention to the door. He found his sister standing in the doorway with a look of sadness on her face. The look only infuriated him more. He turned his attention back to Calleigh to deliver another hit when the woman spoke.

"No, let me." She stepped further into the room hitting Calleigh several more times. She stopped when she saw Calleigh on the brink of unconsciousness. "Oh no you don't." She slapped her face. "We wouldn't want you to miss all the fun." She reached for her back pocket pulling out some sort of remote. Pointing it towards Calleigh she pressed the center button.

"You took someone important to me." She paused. "You had no idea what that's like. Until now that is." Looking to her brother she grabbed the syringe and stuck Calleigh in the arm the liquid mixing with her blood stream.

The brother and sister stood at the door as light appeared on all four walls. With a final smile the two left the room locking the door.

The light in the room blinded Calleigh. She squeezed her eyes shut. The headache she had been blocking out coming back full force. Her eyes almost completely closed she heard Eric call for her again.

AN: that's it for chapter ten folks… I really hope you're enjoying this story… working on 11 now…


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Chapter 11… back at the lab…these guys need to stop screwing around and find Calleigh already…goodness…seriously though I'm really enjoying this fic…I'm having a great time writing it…

"Got something!" Ryan exclaimed when the machine finally beeped. Getting DMV authorization had taken some time and persuasion but they'd finally got it.

"The car belongs to Robert Martinez." He scrolled down further on the page.

"Damn."

"What is it?" Eric asked looking over his shoulder.

"The car was reported stolen almost 6 days ago."

"Which means our suspect used the same car to dump the last victim and take Calleigh." Natalia calculated.

"Frank, put a bolo out on the SUV, Ryan you and I are going to pay Mr. Martinez a visit."

"H, I want to go with you." Eric protested.

"I'm sorry Eric but you are in no condition to be out in the field. I need you to save your strength for when we get her back." Horatio spoke softly. He understood the feeling of helplessness Eric was going through at that moment but he had to think of his well being, his attention being on Calleigh he paid no attention to himself.

*****Martinez Residence*****

"Mr. Martinez, when did you notice your car was missing?" Horatio asked fiddling with his sunglasses.

"I always start it in the mornings before heading out to work."

"What time do you usually go to work Mr. Martinez?" Ryan asked.

"Around 0430 in the morning. I'm a supervisor for a Waste Management company, I go work out before starting work."

"You didn't notice anyone outside?"

"It was pretty dark out, I was sure I locked it." Mr. Martinez ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you Mr. Martinez we'll let you know if we find your car."

He nodded returning to his home. Talking to several of the neighbors the two found nothing useful. Most of the neighbors were asleep at the time the vehicle was stolen.

"Anything?" Eric asked seeing Ryan and Horatio walk in.

The grim look on their face gave him the answer. "No, Mr. Martinez didn't see anything, he starts his car early in the morning before heading to work and none of the surrounding neighbors saw anything." Ryan answered.

"Well there goes another lead." Eric mumbled.

"Don't give up Eric, we'll find…"

"Horatio" Frank interrupted.

"State police found the car, it's a good half hours drive."

"Thank you Frank. Tell them not to touch anything, we're on our way." Horatio looked at his team. Without a word they all grabbed their kits.

"Eric."

"I'm going Horatio, I can't sit this out, I'll lose my mind." Eric spoke before Horatio could finish his sentence.

"Alright but be careful and bring your pain killers."

"Already in my pocket." Eric gave a small smile patting his side pocket.

Latex gloves covering their hands the team moved to the abandoned SUV.

Ryan took the trunk of the car while Natalia moved to the back seats and Eric the front.

"There's a lot of blood back here." Ryan spoke opening the trunk door.

"It may not be Calleigh's" Natalia spoke quickly seeing the terrified look on Eric's face. She shot a warning look at Ryan.

"Natalia's right." Ryan quickly jumped in. "This was the same vehicle the suspects used for the last murder."

Not responding Eric turned his attention back to the driver seat.

"Got some hair." He reached for the tweezers placing the hair in an evidence bag. He continued to swap the steering wheel and the insides of the vents. Not finding anything in the back seats of the car Natalia moved to the passenger seat.

Horatio moved to the car. "Anything?"

"There is a lot of blood in the trunk, most of it is pretty old there is some fresh blood but it's not too much of it. I took several samples."

As he finished Eric spoke of all he'd done. "I found some hair on the head rest, I swabbed the wheel and the vents hopefully we'll get some DNA that isn't the car owner's."

"Took samples of rocks found in the tires and also in the floor of the passenger seat. The same rocks were on the drivers side."

"The car has a built in GPS but the trooper said it was disabled. A tow truck will take the car back to the lab and we'll have the techs see where its last location was and we'll go from there." Horatio told them. The tow truck arrived ten minutes later.

Tripp followed the tow truck in his cruiser as the others rode back to the lab to process the new evidence.

****************UNKNOWN LOCATION****************

The banging on the door could be heard down the hall. "TURN IT OFF!!!

"IT'S NOT TRUE, YOU'RE LYING, TURN IT OFF" Calleigh continued to bang her fist against the door.

A/N: I know its wicked short but I just wanted to do a small update…working on all the little details… things are a bit crazy around here…


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Alright guys, here is another chapter…I really am enjoying this story…

"Horatio we've torn the car apart the GPS was disabled the techs have the chip now." Ryan spoke.

Horatio nodded. "Mr. Wolf I need you to get DNA samples and finger prints from Mr. Martinez and his wife." Nodding Ryan reached for his phone calling the Martinez's to the precinct.

*******************************UNKNOWN LOCATION************************************

She'd had enough, fighting wasn't worth it anymore, they'd taken everything from her. She didn't know how long she'd been there but it'd felt like weeks. Not knowing if Eric was dead or alive gave her a reason to continue to fight. A reason to find out. She couldn't recall when the bright light had been turned on but it had been going ever since. She wished they'd turn it off. She'd begged that they turn it off, she'd banged against the door, they'd simply ignored her. Her hand reached her neck, she now understood the reason behind the chip. She dug her nails into her neck in an attempt to break the skin.

"Eric I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She didn't bother to wipe the tears that ran down her cheeks. Her eyes squeezed shut she blocked out the image of Eric crying out to her but she couldn't block out his voice.

What hurt her more was that is the last time she will hear his voice, in weak and in pain. She tried hard to remember it in all the good times. Remembered his sweet voice when he'd helped her sleep, when he'd made her laugh. A small smile graced her lips for only seconds as his pained voice was heard again. He was calling her and she could do nothing to get to him. How could she let this happen to him. What kind of pain had she inflicted on him, he had a wonderful life and she'd gone and ruined everything.

She moved herself to the far corner of the room. She drew her knees to her chest, back against the wall she let the tears role down her face as she rocked lightly. She was numb to the pain. She was physically and emotionally drained. She wished they would end her misery already. She was done fighting she had no reason to anymore.

*************************************LAB*********************************************

"What do you have Eric?"

"Some of the DNA matched to Mr. Martinez and his wife the third DNA that is still going through the database. "

"Horatio" Natalia spoke from one of the computers. "The blood samples we took from the trunk of the car were Calleigh's and Sandra Mitchell's the last victim." At the terrified look on Eric's face she clarified. "The larger amount of blood belonged to Sandra Mitchell." She smiled when a look of relief passed Eric's face.

"Horatio, I stopped by the AV guys, the last known location on the GPS before it was taken apart was Calleigh's address they're looking at all the address's before that, they'll send the list to us when they have it."

Hours passed before the machine beeped with a match. "Got a hit on DNA, pulling up police record now." Eric spoke as the others gathered around him.

"Craig Jacobs went on parole a year ago." Eric read aloud.

"He's got quite a rap sheet, 3 counts of assault, one count of murder, 2 breaking and entering, attempted rape, and outstanding warrants. Looks like he missed his last 8 weeks with his parole officer. "Ryan continued.

Reaching for his phone Horatio called Frank. "Frank, I need you to contact Craig Jacobs' parole officer get everything you can from him it seem that he's missed his last 8 check in, he may be out guy." With a will do from Frank, Horatio hung up his attention back to the team.

"Any word on that list from the AV guys?"

"Not yet, I'll call and get an eta of when it'll be done." Ryan stepped away from the group.

"Eric and Natalia I want you to pull everything you have on Craig Jacobs, jobs, friends, family and anything he has in his name." Not wasting a second the two began typing on their computers collecting anything and everything that had to do with Mr. Jacobs.

"Horatio, the parole officer said that Jacobs was doing really good with his visits and was actually cleaning up until 8 or 9 weeks ago, I'll take a patrol car and check out his apartment."

"Thank you frank, we just need to find out what set him off."

"Maybe these women dated him at some point before dating John." Natalia suggested.

"I don't think so, Calleigh's never mentioned this guy." He and Calleigh had discussed many of their past relationships and if she'd mentioned this guy he would definitely have remembered.

"Jacobs doesn't own a single piece of property. No known family, except for a sister, that goes by her married name." Natalia spoke victoriously. Finally a break.

"Please don't tell me." Eric groaned.

"Hagen" She said softly.

"Were they actually married?" Eric asked, if Hagen had been dating Calleigh while he was married, not much he could do about that now but the thought still pissed him off.

"No they divorced 6 months after they were married."

"Get this." Eric held up the employee roster. "I can't believe we didn't see this. How could we miss it." His finger pointed to a single name on the list. Juliana Hagen.

"I want everything you have on her, check all her property's and anything in Johns name." Picking up his phone he spoke to Ryan. "We have a lead I need that list fast."

AN: Alright folks that's all I have for this chapter… next soon to follow..I hope… a lot going on…


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hopefully a couple more chapters…

**BECAUSE OF YOU – Chapter 13**

"Horatio I just got the list from the techs."

"Great I want you to match it to the list of property that Juliana and John own see if anything matches."

"We have a match. It's an abandoned warehouse two hours from here. It belonged to Craig and Juliana's parents and was passed to Juliana when they passed."

"Frank get a team ready we have an address."

Without another word the team grabbed their kits and weapons. Eric taking several pills as they walked out the lab.

The drive was excruciatingly long. The local police were called and waiting for them when they arrived.

"What do we have?" Horatio looked over the floor plans the local officers had provided.

"The warehouse has three floors, 24 rooms in total, three exits and four fire escapes." The officer responded.

"Let's get every exit covered I want at least two officers on every door." Officer sprang to action.

"Horatio, thermal imaging should be up in 5." Frank spoke nearing the team.

"Eric." Horatio began as they all adjusted their ear pieces, put on their bullet proof vests and made their way to the main entrance.

"No, Horatio I'm not staying back I need to be in there." Eric interrupted. There was no way he was going to sit this out. The sooner they got Calleigh back the sooner they could all get some well needed rest. He just hoped she was still alive. He shook the thought from his head.

*********************Inside the Warehouse***********************

"Damn it Juliana I told you to disable the GPS. You've led them straight to us." Craig was pissed. He was not going to go back to prison there was no way he would allow it.

"I did disable it Craig." She raised her voice.

"Well clearly you didn't early enough. How else do you explain them finding our address?" he countered.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here, turn off the chip, we need to go." He continued.

"What about her, I want her dead."

This was not how he'd planned this. He would kill her but it was suppose to be on his time with his sister there. After all this was all done for her.

"I'll take care of her. Turn off the chip and projector and meet me at the usual place." With a nod she hurried off.

She left for the last room on the main floor. The room was filled with monitors. She stared at the figure in the corner of the room. Her hatred returned oh how she wished she could finish her off herself, but she knew her brother would do it faster and they could both get out without getting caught.

The longer she looked at the monitor the harder it became to fight the urge to go down and kill her. She took a glance at all the monitors.

Her brother hadn't made his way to her yet. She turned off the chip along with the projector. She couldn't let him have all the fun she was hers.

Turning to leave she glanced at the screens one last time. Her breath caught at the scene before her.

"Mr. Jacobs put the gun down." The team of officers ordered. Horatio saw the gleam in the man's eyes. The man was on his third strike, he knew if he went to jail he would never get out.

"I'm not going back." He raised his gun preparing to shoot. Without a second thought Horatio fired his weapon hitting the man in the head.

She couldn't breathe. She would not let them get away with this. She took the back stairs to the basement.

She opened the door to the room holding Calleigh. With a scowl she moved further into the room. She reached behind her pulling out her gun.

"You're gonna pay for everything. You will never again cause anyone the pain you've caused me." She reached over and grabbed a handful of Calleigh's hair, forcing her to look up.

She was dazed, she hadn't heard a word. Still rocking she was trying to block out all sound.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!!" She screamed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED ME. WE WERE GOING TO WORK THINGS OUT… BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GET IN THE WAY." Tears were now running down her face. Calleigh finally registered her situation but didn't bother responding, she used all her energy to get away.

Using thermal imaging the officers spoke into the earpieces notifying the MDPD that there were two stationary heat signatures inside one of the basement rooms. Reaching the basement they followed the shouting getting to the room just in time.

"Juliana, put the gun down you don't want to do this." Horatio spoke softly hoping to calm her.

"NO! LEAVE US!" She took the weapons safety off. Finger moved to the trigger as she pointed the gun to Calleigh's head. Three shots rang out. Juliana fell to the floor soon followed by Calleigh.

Ryan, Horatio and Frank all lowered their weapons. Eric and Natalia did the same standing right outside the room.

Entering the room Eric took a deep breath. The room smelt foul, no doubt as to why. They'd kept her here for days and he was pretty sure they hadn't let her use the facilities. The corner to the right of the door smelt the worst. He shook his head, he didn't care. He was within ten feet from Calleigh, he just wanted to go to her.

Frank called the coroner while Horatio check Juliana's pulse. He found none. It'd seemed that all three bullets had hit her. Eric walked up to Calleigh slowly the rest of the group remained back when they saw her back away.

"Calleigh?" Eric reached out a hesitant hand to her only to have her push it away and back away from him.

"Calleigh please look at me."

"No! Just leave me… please, I can't… I can't do this anymore. Please…" she pleaded moving further from his grasp.

"Please" she whispered, his heart broke when he saw the tears running down her face.

"Let me help you." He begged reaching for her once more only to have her push his hand away again.

AN: And back to the beginning. Hope you enjoyed it… been in a writing frenzy lately… haven't decided yet on the process after the rescue… so it's up in the air.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Been a good minute since I've updated...I apologize... it really was a long last week...

**BECAUSE OF YOU  
**Chapter 14

"Calleigh?" Eric reached out a hesitant hand to her only to have her push it away and back away from him.

"Calleigh please look at me."

"No! Just leave me... please, I can't... I can't do this anymore. Please..." she pleaded moving further from his grasp.

"Please" she whispered, his heart broke when he saw the tears running down her face.

"Let me help you." He begged reaching for her once more only to have her push his hand away.

Her breathing became labored. She was fighting to stay conscious. "Calleigh." he moved closer. Her breathing became more labored.

"Eric." Horatio reached for the young mans shoulder. "Back away from her, I want to try something."

Reluctantly Eric moved away just a few feet. There was no way he was going to go any further. "Calleigh." He heard Horatio try. His hand reached out to her. He was shocked when she opened her eyes lazily. She didn't back away. He felt a pang of hurt.

The paramedics could be heard down the hall. "Calleigh, you're alright. You're safe now." She opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out instead she closed her eyes and gave into unconsciousness.

"Gentlemen, we're gonna need you to step back." Having no choice both Eric and Horatio stepped further back to where Natalia and Ryan stood silently.

"How long has she been here?" The older of the two paramedic asked.

"Five days, the other women were all beaten, broken bones, internal bleeding, bruises, and were all malnourished."

"Thank you, that'll help us." The second paramedic inserted an IV while the other placed an oxygen mask to Calleigh's face.

Slowly they straightened her out, laying her on the gurney. "We're taking her to the Miami General, you can fallow us there."

"She has a chip put in the back of her neck, we need the doctors to get that out as soon as possible." The paramedic nodded before carrying Calleigh out of the room.

Eric stood there still shocked at her reaction to him. How could Calleigh be afraid of him. How could she back away from him as though he'd hurt her. Tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head there was no way he would lose it in front of everyone.

"Let's go Eric." Horatio nudged him. "Ryan, Natalia I want you to sweep this entire building, get night shift to help you. I don't want you to miss a thing. I wanna know what that chip was used for, start with that." He said pointing to the projector in the center of the room.

With just the two of them in the room they looked at each other. "So you want top or bottom?" Ryan asked with a small smile. Natalia shook her head. "You're impossible. I'll start on the top floor, have the night shift split between the floors when they get here. I have a feeling that this room will have A LOT more evidence then the entire building combined."

Ryan agreed placing his gloves on.

An hour and a half later, as she'd thought, the rooms on the top floor were void of evidence. In fact they looked like they hadn't been used in years. Besides some debris and dust there was nothing else. Packing her kit she left for the main floor.

"Natalia" She answered the phone hoping to hear from Horatio.

"Natalia you have to come see this, I'm on the main floor last room." The night crew investigator spoke excitedly.

Hanging up she rushed to the room. She gasped at the many monitors in the room. A quick glance at the monitors she spotted Ryan on four different screens, one of each angle of the room. She felt sick.

She finally glanced at the three small workstations and two laptops on the desk. "Have we figured out what those are for?" She pointed to the devices.

The two CSI's shook their head no. "In addition to those." He pointed to the workstation. "We found two controller, we have the AV guys coming we're hoping they can figure out how to activate everything without having to take apart the whole system. It'll take some time to put together."

"That's probably a good idea, somehow these computers control those chips, let me know when they get here."

Pulling out her cell phone she called Horatio.

"Any word?" She asked when he greeted.

"No, nothing yet, have you found anything?"

"There's a room full of monitors, workstations, laptops and controls. The AV guys are headed this way now to look at it all. We'll need that chip."

"As soon as I get it I'll have it brought to you." He assured her.

Hanging up she called Frank. "Frank, I need someone to bring the chips recovered from the first three victims, there's a room full of electronics I'm hoping the techs can figure out how to trigger the chips when they get here."

"I'll get someone right on it."

"Thanks Frank." She placed the phone back in its holster, poking her head into the basement room they'd found Calleigh in.

"How's it going in here?" At the looks of frustration from three different people she frowned.

"There are just too many samples, I'll bet you that they belong to Calleigh and the other three victims, we haven't been able to turn on the projector so I'm guessing the controls are somewhere else. "

With a quick glance at the ladder in the middle of the room she informed Ryan of the room with all the electronics.

"Good maybe the techs can figure it out. The sooner we know what they did to Calleigh the better we can help her to recover and move on."

Natalia couldn't agree more, she smiled at Ryan, he looked exhausted she knew none of them looked much better, she couldn't imagine all that was going through Eric's mind at that moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hospital-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eric you need to sit down before you burn a whole in the ground." Horatio was worried about both Calleigh and Eric. He had not stopped pacing the hall since she was taken into the emergency room. Horatio knew if Eric kept this up he would end up sharing a hospital room with Calleigh. One ember in the hospital was bad enough.

Looking at Eric, Horatio frowned, he knew that look and before Eric could make a move Horatio placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eric, I promise you that the nurse hasn't found out anything new in the last five minutes otherwise she would have told us."

"I know H, I'm just so worried and it feels like we've been waiting forever."

As if on cue a doctor walked out the double doors and headed their way.

AN: That's it for this chapter folks sorry for its somewhat short length, I tried so hard not to refer to Calleigh as a victim because the other women died, but who am I kidding, if after all that she isn't a victim then I don't know what. I truly believe that you are only a victim if you allow yourself to be... A quote used in Criminal Minds says it best... 'Scars remind us where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going'.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Trying to post once a week… so many thoughts going through my head… hard to put them on paper without messing the crap out of the story… hope you like this chapter…

**Because Of You**

Chapter 15

Horatio and Eric held their breath as the doctor approached, in his hand a small bag.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Eric couldn't stand the silence. The wait had been excruciating.

"She's stable." The doctor paused. "We had a couple close calls but miraculously she pulled through. There was some internal bleeding, her lung had been punctured, if she hadn't been brought in as soon as she had she wouldn't have made it."

He handed the small bag to Horatio. "We removed the chip without a problem, she'd tried removing it herself but it was just too deep for her to reach, the open wound was infected along with other cuts she had." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"She has four broken, two fractured ribs, some deep bruising on her arms, legs, back and abdomen. These will take sometime to heal, so she will be very sore. There is some swelling on her back, but that shouldn't be a problem, she'll have a difficult time moving for the next several days, she is on anti-inflammatory medication it will speed up the process. She has a concussion and was severally malnourished." He paused again, there was no easy way in saying this.

"We found some needle marks so I went ahead and requested a full blood work up. I should have the results within the next few hours."

"Is she going to be okay?" Eric asked hesitant, her reaction to him still nagging him.

"It's up to her now. From what I can tell, she's a fighter no one could have survived what she endured. She'll need some time to process everything. Once she's released I suggested she stay with somebody."

"That's not going to be a problem. Can we see her?" Horatio spoke for the first time.

"We've moved her to a private room, I'll have a nurse come take you."

When the doctor left Horatio took his phone and called Natalia.

"How is she?" She answered in way of greeting.

"She's fighting, they have her in a private room now we'll go see her but she's not awake yet."

"But she'll be okay right?"

"We'll know more in the morning." He went to pass all that the doctor had told him.

"Let us know if anything changes, the chips from the other women just got here along with the techs, I'll let you know what we find."

"I'll have an officer bring you the chip they took out from Calleigh."

"Thanks Horatio." Horatio hung up as a nurse stepped towards them. After brief introductions they followed her to Calleigh's room.

Eric froze at the entrance of the room. She looked so pale against the white sheets. He'd almost lost her and that scared the crap out of him. The steady beeping of her heart assured him she was still alive. The wires connected to her did little to ease his mind. He glanced at the bags of fluids around her bed all connected to one IV. One for the infection, one for pain medication and the other no doubt for the dehydration and nourishment.

This wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. No one did. There were just too many machines surrounding her.

"She's going to be fine Eric."

Eric couldn't voice his thoughts. What if she wouldn't? What if she couldn't stand to be around him?

"There has to be an explanation to her reaction to you Eric don't hold it against her, we don't know what they did to her while they had her."

Nodding he stepped towards her. Afraid to touch her instead he reached for a chair and pulled it beside her. For now he would just be there.

**************************Warehouse************************

Passing all that Horatio had told her to Ryan, Natalia focused all her attention on the chips. The fourth chip would be delivered in the next hour giving them plenty of time to learn how they worked.

"Natalia." Marcus the tech motioned her over. "We think we have it now." He pointed to the monitors. Jasmine the second tech had gone to the room Calleigh was found in. Calling her he told her to go ahead and activate the chip. Natalia watched Jasmine take out the remote she'd seen earlier in this room and point it towards the chip. She nodded to the camera. Marcus pressed a button on his end and the projector activated along with a video.

Natalia gasped at the images before her. Having watched all three videos she wasn't sure she wanted to see what the fourth video would show. Calleigh was the intended target so everything done to these women would be done much worse to Calleigh.

"Horatio, they had video of everyone these woman thought important in their life. They threatened to kill all those they held near and dear to them just as they'd taken the one person important to Juliana."

"Good work, anything on the chip we took from Calleigh?"

"No, we don't have it yet."

"Let me know, I just hope she doesn't wake up until we know what they've done to have her be afraid of Eric."

"How is he?" She'd seen Calleigh's reaction to him and had to admit in his situation if Ryan had acted in the same manner she would have been devastated.

"Hanging in there, we need answers Natalia."

She promised to call as soon as they had anything.

"Frank, any word on Montez, he was suppose to be here already."

"He'll be here in thirty. There was a fatal accident along the way."

"How you holding up?" Ryan reached a hand to her lower back.

"I just, I just want this week to be over and everything to return to normal."

"It will, but its going to take time." He rubbed circles on her back.

"I know, it's just these women, they didn't deserve this, Calleigh didn't deserve this." She was starting to lose it and she knew it. This was not the time or place but the long week was starting to catch up to her. She'd almost lost one of the people closest to her.

"No she did not, but she made it Natalia and she has the best support system. She has a boyfriend who loves and adores her and a team that is like family and will do anything for her, we just need to remind her that it's okay to need us and that we'll always be there for her."

She smiled, raising a hand to his cheek she drew him closer to her placing a small kiss first on his cheek then his lips. "You are absolutely amazing you know that?"

"Only to you love." He reached around her hugging her. He was so blessed to have her, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

"Officer Boa Vista." The officer ran to her handing over the last of the chips.

With a quick thank you she ran it to Jasmine. She and Ryan stood in the middle of the room as Jasmine activated the chip and Marcus started the projector.

"Oh my God." Ryan gasped his hand immediately finding his phone. All four walls began streaming the video, closing your eyed did little to help as the audio blared.

"Horatio, you have to see this." As Natalia had feared this video had been much worse then all the others combined.

AN: Now we're getting somewhere… Yikes… I'm having a hard time keeping with all the names I'm using to the point of rereading a lot of the chapters… hmmm… hope you enjoyed…drop a line…


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Another chapter so soon you say… don't get too excited its not that great… I'm just messing… Enjoy…

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

Chapter 16

"There's no way I'm leaving Horatio not when there's a chance she can wake up." Eric was angered that Horatio expected him to leave Calleigh's side for one minute.

"Eric, I understand that you don't want to leave her but I will have Frank here with her, Natalia says the video explains why she was fearful of you." Horatio knew he was fighting a losing battle. He wasn't sure if Eric seeing the tape would be a good idea and so finally gave up.

"Alright, you stay here. I'm going to the warehouse I should be back within two hours."

Relieved that he was allowed to stay he nodded and settled in the chair near Calleigh's bed.

**************************************************Warehouse*********************************************************

Horatio stood with Natalia on one side and Ryan on the other. While this was his first time watching the video they'd already seen it once. They knew what was coming and still couldn't prepare themselves for it.

"The angel of the footage means the one holding the camera was standing in front of Delko." Marcus explained. "Just like the others this video has been edited." Jasmine told them. They watched as Eric called out for Calleigh his arm extended in front of him, in turn he received a kick. His cries for Calleigh grew louder and the beating grew harsher. The video of him calling out to her was set on a loop and while his voice was calling her in the background Juliana's voice could also be heard loud and clear.

"I hope you know this is all your fault. He doesn't have to die, you caused this. YOU… THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." She screamed. Eric could be heard calling for Calleigh as Juliana went on.

Once Eric lost consciousness Craig sent kicks to his stomach, sides and back for what seemed like forever.

"He didn't have to die but you killed him. It's your fault HE'S DEAD." Juliana's voice could once again be heard. With that Craig knelt down and delivered several punches to Eric's face. Several more seconds were shot of Eric unmoving. It was a good 30 minute video with all the loops.

"Damn it." Horatio cursed. "She thinks he's dead and that she caused it." It dawned on all them. Looking down at his watch Horatio sighed it had already been two hours. Time had flown by. He needed to get to the hospital before she woke up. Horatio hurried back to the hospital.

Oh no. He was too late. He was a good fifty feet from her room and could already hear her cries to be left alone. Having Eric there was probably making things worse.

AN: Very short I know…but its an update… more to follow next weekend I promise…


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Another chapter… After oh so many chapters Eric and Calleigh are finally together…however brief it maybe… Enjoy…

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

Chapter 17

Horatio ran to Calleigh's room, she was awake and panicking. Her arms were swinging as best as her weakened body would allow. "Eric, Eric I need you to step out of the room."

"Horatio…" Eric began to protest but was cut off by the stern look Horatio sent him.

"NOW ERIC! If you want to help her you'll step out." Eric sent one final glare towards his boss before stepping out of the room.

Horatio moved to Calleigh asking the nurses to also step back. "Calleigh."

"Calleigh, you need to calm down. Calleigh you're safe now." He grabbed her hands steadying them. Once she stopped fighting him he continued.

"Calleigh, Eric's safe." She began shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "He's alive Calleigh, I promise you."

"I…I saw him…I…he…" she couldn't complete the sentence.

"Calleigh he survived, what you saw was him unconscious. Eric is alive, he's standing outside your room right now."

She looked towards the door.

"Really?" This had to be another trick. Horatio squeezed her hand. "Would you like to see him?"

She wasn't sure she was ready and yet she couldn't wait to see him to check for herself that he was alive.

She nodded. Horatio stepped out finding Eric just outside the door. "What the hell Horatio?" Eric was pissed.

"She thinks you're dead Eric." Horatio shot out straight to the point. Eric's jaw dropped. "She wants to see you." Horatio continued using a softer tone. He hadn't meant to be harsh but it was the only way to get the younger man's attention. Taking a deep breath Eric nodded. "Eric they were showing her a video, of you getting beaten, you were calling out to her."

"Damn it. That was the night they took her H. They knocked her unconscious and continued to kick her, that's why I was calling for her. I just wanted her to wake up." Eric's hands shook in anger.

"She needs you now more then ever. She needs to know you're okay, you can do this Eric, you have the whole team to help you. Are you ready?"

Receiving a nod from Eric, Horatio led the way into the room Eric made sure to stay a few steps back.

"Calleigh." Horatio announced his presence not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes immediately went to Eric. The tears rolled down her cheeks as he moved closer.

Reaching a hesitant hand Eric grabbed her hand. "Eric?" Her voice was so soft he barely heard her.

"It's me." He could no longer hold back the tears he'd been fighting since finding her. "You're okay?"

"Now that you're safe I'm beyond okay." He pushed aside a strand of hair. She closed her eyes leaning into his touch. "I thought.." a new set of tears flowed.

"I'm here." It broke his heart at how broken her voice sounded. It would be a while before the Calleigh he knew and loved would return. "Get some rest." Before she could argue he stopped her. "I'll be here when you wakeup."

"Eric." Horatio placed his hand on his shoulder. "Horatio, how will we get through this? What if I can't help her?" He began doubting himself.

"You'll be just fine Eric. You will get through it, she just needs some time. The doctor stopped by with the results."

"What did he say? What did they give her?

"It was a hallucinogen to make her feel as though what she saw actually happened. There's a lot in her system so until it's all flushed out every time she was wakes up, whether it be from a bad dream, sound or anything she'll think you're dead. Once the drugs out of her system it'll be easier to convince her you're alive."

Eric nodded entering the room. He needed to be by her side incase she woke up. He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down grabbing the hand closest to him being careful of the IV. He brushed a small kiss to her hand before laying his head next to it. He was exhausted, his body beyond sore. Slowly he allowed his eyes to close, content in having his Calleigh back.

AN: not very long…I don't know what's wrong with me lately…I'll tell you what though…this has been the worst week of my career… don't think I've ever cursed so much in my life as I have this week… typing has been my de-stressor. I have 2 Criminal Mind stories I'm also working on… I will have another chapter posted next week…


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I wish I could just wrap this story up but I know I wouldn't feel right about it. Early update as I'll be out of town for this coming up weekend… Hope you Enjoy.

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

Chapter 18

Ryan and Natalia process all the evidence with the help of the night crew. Most of the evidence belonged to Calleigh and Sandra Mitchell the last victim. Which meant the other two murders took place in the other states.

Placing the last bit of evidence in the box Ryan looked up to Natalia. He was worried about her. She'd been shook up ever since watching the video. Not to say she was much better before then. He had to be honest with himself he wasn't much better. What if he was in Eric's shoes, how would he handle it? He put the evidence in the box and walked over to her. He encircled her waist with his arm and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you." He spoke softly placing a kiss on her neck. He felt her shake as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too."

"I don't know what I would have done if that had been you?"

"I'm just worried Ryan."

"She'll be okay Nat, she has us 'her family' to help her."

"I know I just, I can't imagine how she's dealing after what she went through. I would have lost my mind if I thought you were dead and that I was the cause of it."

"Eric will help her with that. I promise you once the drug is out of her system she'll be quick to return to the Calleigh we all love." She nodded. He was right. Everyone would need time and maybe even therapy.

Finishing up with the remainder of the evidence they stored it and left for the hospital.

"How is she?" Natalia asked Horatio. He stepped away from the window looking into Calleigh's room.

"The drug's still in her system. So she's woken up screaming several times. Its taken as long as an hour to reassure her Eric is alive and well and that the one standing in front of her wasn't a figment of her imagination."

"Can we see her?"

"She'd like that." He watched as his two CSI's walked into the room carefully and quietly. He was blessed with a great team, they worked well together and cared for each other.

At hearing the door both Eric and Calleigh turned their attention to it. "Hey girl how are you feeling?" Natalia asked voice light and happy.

"Tired." She answered truthfully. Lying wouldn't do much in this case, the bags and dark circles under her eyes screamed tired.

"We're just happy you're okay Cal." Ryan stood next to Natalia on the other side of the bed. At his comment Eric squeezed her hand letting her know he was just as glad.

"I'm glad to be back." She yawned and her eyes began to droop. "We're gonna let you get some sleep. We'll be back to visit okay?" At her nod they both placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out.

"Get some rest sweetheart I'll be here when you wake up." Eric adjusted the blanket around her. He was thankful the fever from the infection had gone down. The drug was still in her system but there was little of it left. The doctors were amazed at the progress she was already making. Things looked promising.

"Eric." She was hesitant. Her eyes barely open.

"Will you lay down with me? I want to feel you next to me." She felt weak for asking but knew that she would sleep better with him by her side.

"I don't want to hurt you Cal." He wanted nothing more then to lay beside her and hold her and never let her go.

"You wont. Please." That sealed the deal. He had never been able to say no when she'd used that pleading tone. She scooted over, she hurt but she wasn't about to let him know. She lay on her left side facing him. Eric took his shoes off and slowly and carefully slid in next to her. She moved her head to lay it on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. Perfect.

Eric wrapped his right arm around her and took her right arm in his left placing it near his heart. He felt her relax and her breathing evened.

Outside the room stood their teammates, all with smiles gracing their faces. This was definitely progress, a sure sign that everything would be okay.

AN: I lied I may be able to do one more chapter this week before flying out. Hopefully we'll have Calleigh discharged in the next chapter. I hate hospitals.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed…hope you enjoy this chapter… Have a great Memorial Day weekend…

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

Chapter 19

It'd been a week since they'd found Calleigh, the families of the other victims were all notified that their daughters killers had been caught. It didn't bring their daughters back but it gave them closure.

"You ready to go home?" Today was the big day. The doctor had given Calleigh the thumbs up the previous night. With a strict note that she take it easy. She would be out of work for another 4 to 6 weeks. Once she was back she was stuck in the lab for another 4 weeks and absolutely no weapons firing. That had upset Calleigh the most. The doctor didn't want the recoil of the weapon to aggravate any of her injuries.

Calleigh had made great progress from that first night he'd seen her. Once the drug had completely left her system her confidence in herself grew. The nightmares were still frequent but as long Eric was within arms distance the effects of them didn't last long.

Those few times she'd woken up and he'd been away from her she had reverted back to the night they'd found her. She looked at him fear once again showing in her eyes.

"Remember we talked about this Calleigh." Eric reminded her. He could see the wheels turning but she still couldn't recall. As the looks of frustration started to show on her face he figured he'd given her enough time to think.

"My place Cal. That's still okay right?" He knew she was good with the plan because quite honestly he wasn't ready to go back to her place. Thanks to Natalia and Alexx most of her necessary items had already been moved into Eric's place.

She scrunched her nose. "Oh… yeah." She gave him a shy nervous smile. Eric placed a hand over his heart. "Why Calleigh one would believe you didn't want to come to my house. I promise you it's clean. And plenty of midnight tip toe." He joked with her and was glad to see a smile. It was hard at first. He was worried that everything he would say would upset her. It took them both some time to be comfortable with each other again.

"I'm just ready to get out of here." She hoped that once she got back to some sort of routine she could resume her life before all hell broke loose. Going back to her place however was out of the question. She settled in the hospital bed and focused her attention on the TV they'd both been ignoring.

"Eric." She broke the silence after a while. "I'm sorry."

Eric looked to her. Oh no. It was another one of those days. She was feeling like a nuisance. "Calleigh sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for." He couldn't count on two hands the amount of time he'd said that same line in the past week.

"I…I just hate that I…can't function if you're not around."

"Honey this is not your fault. You didn't ask for this, you WILL get through this, and I will be with you the entire time." He moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry that you have to be with me every minute of the day, I just want you to know that you don't have to be here if you don't want to." He stopped her before she continued, he'd get frustrated every time she said something about him having to be there instead of doing whatever he could be doing.

"Calleigh I love every minute with you so don't think for one second I'm here out of obligation." She interrupted him. "But I'm messed up." She was fighting very hard not to cry.

"Baby I'd rather have you here and now with everything that you're going through then not to have you at all. There were times I thought of losing you and I wanted to die Calleigh. There is no way I could live without you in my life. I'm not going anywhere. You're gonna get so sick of me you'll kick my behind just to get a few minutes to yourself." He grinned like an idiot.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Eric. I'm just so glad you're here."

"Sweetie you are one of the strongest, most intelligent, sexiest ballistics experts I've ever met. You had me that first day we met in the parking garage." Eric recalled that day. A smile graced his face. He looked over to her and saw that same smile on her face. She was recalling that day as well.

A contented sigh escaped from her and she settled against him. Eric was proud of himself. This was the quickest he'd talked her from that foul mood of insecurity.

AN: Sorry its short but I worked really hard to have this to you before I flew out… nothing until mid next week… I'm thinking a team BBQ is in the future of these CSI's…


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry guys… mid next week turned out to be next month…. Uhh… Warning! There is some fluff in this chapter and fluff is not something I'm comfortable with so if I mess it up really badly please forgive me…

**BECAUSE OF YOU  
**Chapter 20  
(final chapter)

"So how was your fist day back?" Eric and Calleigh were headed home after a long day. Thankfully for them they hadn't had a case. It was mostly report writing.

She groaned. "What was I thinking taking so much time off? You know the mess I had to clean up after the new ballistics guy they had replace me? I didn't realize how much I missed my job." She finished with a tired smile. She was exhausted he could see that but this had been a big step for her.

"Dinner?"

"I just want to go home. Dine in?"

"Movie night?"

"Perfect." Little did she know, Eric had already planned their evening. After she'd been released from the hospital Calleigh moved in with Eric.

He unlocked the door and allowed her to go in first. He smiled when she gasped. "oh my God Eric when did you have a chance to do all this?"

"While you were letting your replacement have it for not working fast enough and not caring about the victims and their families." She gave him a questioning look.

"and our neighbor Mrs. Williams came in and lit the candles about two minutes ago."

"Oh…wait that's who you were on the phone with? I can't believe you went through all of this."

"I love you Calleigh and you deserve nothing less." He kissed her and shut the door behind him. He ushered her to the kitchen where dinner waited. She moved to help him get the food on the plates but quickly sat down when he gave her the 'don't you dare' look.

After dinner Eric cleared the dishes and again gave strict orders for her to sit, this night was for her.

"Eric I don't know what to say, you didn't have to do this."

Eric pushed his chair back and moved to her side. He knelt down before her and took a hold of both her hands. "Calleigh there is only one word I want to hear you say right now, and that word is yes. Sweetheart I love you more then life itself. I wake up every morning thinking what a lucky man I am to have such a strong, beautiful and smart woman as my partner and best friend. I never thought I'd find what I have found with you and there is no one out there that can compare to you and how you make me feel. Thinking of you puts a smile on my face. Almost losing you scared me. It scared me because if I'd lost you I would never have known what it felt to have you as my wife, for you to have my children. I was scared because I would lose my soul mate. Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He looked at her and immediately began doubting himself. She was crying. "Calleigh baby please don't cry I didn't mean to upset you." Maybe he'd rushed it.

"Yes." She whispered.

He wasn't sure he heard her right. "What was that?"

"I said yes. Yes Eric Delko it would be my honor to be your wife." Eric was beyond ecstatic. He was on cloud nine. He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

"I don't feel like watching a movie anymore." She told him seductively. "Oh yeah? Hmmm am I gonna enjoy what you have in mind?"

"I think you might." She stood up and left for their bedroom. Eric only a step behind her.

***************BBQ***************

"Calleigh we're gonna be late." Eric yelled down the hall. They'd slept in. Well in reality there was little sleep involved in their morning.

"Well if someone hadn't decided to go for rounds three, four, and five I would have had enough time to shower and do my hair." She had him and he knew it so he sat on the couch and waited.

The newly engaged couple finally arrived at Horatio's house only 20 minutes late. "Where is everyone?" She asked Eric. The house was quiet. "H said they'd all be out back."

Going onto the back patio Calleigh was again surprised. "CONGRATULATIONS!" The team exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Everyone one hugged Calleigh and shook Eric's hand.

"So when will I be an aunt?" Natalia asked causing both Eric and Calleigh to choke on their drink.

"One step at a time Natalia."

"Fine but don't wait to long." She pouted.

"Calleigh its great to have you back. We've all missed you. It's good to have the team together once again."

The team all shook their heads in agreement. Solving cases wasn't the same when they had members from other teams helping them. It only slowed their progress. Ryan teased that the day prior hadn't been only Calleigh's first day back but also Eric's. He was now 100% focused knowing his Calleigh was just down the hall. The team filled Calleigh in on some funny and bizarre cases and situations they'd had while she'd been out. The team of CSI's spent the next several hours just relaxing. They'd dealt with some hard months but they overcame it as a family and came out with a stronger bond then before.

Horatio looked at his team and smiled. He truly was blessed with an amazing team.

AN: That's all folks… this story was only going to be 8 chapters long…12 chapters later it is finished… I appreciate all that reviewed, and those that added this story to their alerts list and favorites list. I have really enjoyed writing this story and all you had to say about it. Happy Fourth of July… hope you all enjoyed your time with the family…..


End file.
